1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a dual work function gate structure, a method for fabricating the same, a memory cell having the same, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Related Art
As a semiconductor device is highly integrated, a gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) characteristic in a non-planar transistor exerts a substantial influence on the performance of the semiconductor device.